


My Way Home Is Through You

by NovemberReine



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberReine/pseuds/NovemberReine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week in the lives of  newly-moved in together Agron & Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this tiny little fic, made of tiny little drabbles, to get me back into writing. Let me know of any typos or grammar/spelling mistakes, 'cause English still isn't my mother tongue. 
> 
> Title is a My Chemical Romance song, and also a One Tree Hill episode, because I can. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Agron woke up just as his alarm clock started ringing. He never was one to go through long minutes of fuzzy daze before being fully awake. Being a morning person had proven to be an advantage on Monday mornings.

Nasir, on the other hand, wasn't. He wasn't even sure to be a person in the morning, let alone a morning person. So when Jimi Hendrix started singing the words to _All Along the Watchtower_ (what kind of person could appreciate to be woken up to hard rock music ?), he chose to bury his head deeper into his pillow to diminish the noise. Maybe if he managed to bury himself deep enough, Agron would not be able to find him and to force him out of the bed. Before sharing a bed every night with him, Nasir's morning habits consisted of hitting the 'snooze' button repeatedly until it was definitely a minute or two after late for work. 

He always blamed traffic to his colleagues. 

So no, mornings were not Nasir's strong suit, and Mondays were the worst kind of mornings. And now that he had moved in with Agron, he didn't have the luxury to ignore his alarm, because there was no 'snooze' button on the man. Pity. 

Nasir could hear Agron move around the kitchen and _sing_ (while probably preparing some weird morning protein shake) even from his pillow and conforter fort. How Agron could be so peppy at seven in the fucking morning would forever be a mystery. But, ultimately, Nasir managed to relax and to obliviate the noise for a while, enough that he could feel himself drift off. Maybe Agron had forgotten him, and Nasir could enjoy being late again. 

Only he could not, because just as he started to fall back asleep, Agron came back into the bedroom and pulled the conforter away from Nasir, just so the morning sun could assault his sleepy eyes. 

''Time to get up! If you're still in bed when I come back from the shower I'll drip water all over you. I'm not kidding.''

And Nasir did, because he feared that Agron really wasn't kidding and if Nasir wasn't in the mood for hard rock at fucking o'clock, he was even less inclined to a cold shower. 

It took a minute or ten, but Nasir finally made his way out of the bed and to the kitchen. If he had to get up that early he at least needed some cafeine. When he reached the kitchen island, he was met with a real Continental Breakfast waiting for him. It certainly did change from his usual coffee-and-maybe-a-toast-if-i'm-lucky breakfast. Here he was faced with the first real-ass breakfast he had had in ages : the toasts were already buttered and two types of jam were waiting for him to choose, a tall glass of orange juice -probably freshly squeezed from the taste of it – was sitting next to a mug filled with steaming hot coffee. One sugar, no milk. Just perfect. 

Nasir's mood was gradually lightening up as he dug into his breakfast. He didn't hear the man sneak up behind him, but Agron was gentle enough when he wrapped his arms around his waist that he didn't startle Nasir. He pressed a kiss just behind his boyfriend's ear, and nuzzled his face into his neck.

''Mornings aren't so bad, are they ?''

''No, not so bad,'' Nasir answered with a smile, and he leaned back into his man.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir spend their evening watching X-Files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ?? Already another chapter ?? And the next one is also ready to go ?? I'm so good at updating when I'm supposed to be writing my dissertation.
> 
> I love Nagron and I love Scully and Mulder. That's about all the explanations I have for this.

Tuesday had been a slow day. The sky had been gray since sunrise, and the dark clouds, heavy with rain, had become more threatening with every passing minute. Lucky for them, both Agron and Nasir made it home before the first downpour. 

They had enjoyed a quiet evening: they had dinner on the coffee-table and then snuggled on the couch in front of the TV, safe from the storm that was raging outside. The signal had been lost because of the bad weather, so they dug out the DVDs of the X-files. They binge-watched their favorite episodes, laughed at Scully's soooo 90s hairstyles, pretended to be scared when Mulder's theories turned out to be not so theoretical and used those tiny freaky moments to snuggle even closer.

Their evening had been good, really. 

Well, it had been good until they made it to bed, and the silence and the shadows in the apartment started to verge on creepy. The storm was still going strong outside, flashing light and weird shapes on the bedroom walls. 

Agron had been tossing and turning when he finally decided to get out of bed to get a glass of water in the kitchen. He would not have admitted it to anyone, but his heartbeat may have been speeding up a bit as he made his way to the other room. 

While he was downing his drink, Nasir came to join him in the kitchen. He was clearly tired and ready to pass out, but something was obvioulsy keeping him up. He hadn't been able to fall asleep either, Agron knew, because he hadn't heard Nasir's quiet breathing sounds change into no-not-snores-I-don't-snore-you-liar (definitely snores, how could such a little guy make so much noise was a mystery to Agron).

Nasir was eyeing carefully a vicious-looking shadow in a corner of the room while trying to keep an eye on the dark space that usually was the hallway that led to their shared office on the right, and the door to the apartment in the back. Now it was just a massive, scary black hole. 

A sudden movement on their side, one or two meters away, and piercing yellow and black eyes looking right through them made them lose their hard-earned cool. Agron instantly dropped his glass which in turn shattered on the floor, and Nasir let out a loud and high pitched sound that would have made any scream queen jealous. 

Once the shock wore out, their quickly realized that their attacker was actually Frejya, Agron's beloved tuxedo cat. The sneaky little thing had probably been disturbed in her beauty sleep by two silly humans making noise at an ungodly hour. 

Not their finest moment.

''I won't say anything about your scream if you don't say anything about my glass.''

''Deal.''

Without bothering to clean up the mess of water and shards of glass on the kitchen floor, the couple went back rapidly to their bed and held each other tight under the covers. But the shadows on the walls were still there, and the wind was still howling ferociously outside. 

Maybe watching X-files so late at night had not been such a good idea. Now, none of them really believed in aliens and Roswell and all this conspiracy crap, but it was surprisingly easy to check twice if the shadow on the wall was that of a massive tree branch shaken by the wind or that of a monster coming from outer-space to eat their brain with a straw. It was not paranoia, itt was survival.

They were not sure how long they had been hidding under their thick comforter. Their heads were barely peaking out from the covers. It was the good ol' technique of “if I can't see the monster it means that it can't see me either''. 

''Maybe we could …let the bathroom light on and keep the door open ?''

Instead of answering, Nasir started to push Agron out of the bed with all the strength he could muster. 

''You go. You're bigger and scarier and I'm too pretty to die.''

Agron gave him his best ''Are you fucking kidding me right now? '' look, but in the darkness of the room he wasn't really sure Nasir could even see it.

''I only go because I agree with the latter.''

Agron took a few deep breaths before getting out of bed once more. He almost ran to the bathroom -but if Nasir noticed he didn't comment on it- and quickly switched on the light, left the door ajar and ran back to bed. His back had barely touched the mattress that Nasir was back in his arms, almost drapping himself over him. They were settled in a few seconds. Nasir's face was resting on his shoulder, and Agron could feel his boyfriend's warm breath as Nasir whispered a Disney Princess-like ''my hero'' against his bare skin. He kissed his forehead in response. Wrapped in each other in the middle of their bed, their bedroom now bathed in a warm and comforting glow coming from the bathroom, they could finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The "I won't tell anyone about your scream blablabla..." is inspired by Booth and Brennan from the show BONES when it used to be good) 
> 
> Ideas, prompts and suggestions are welcome. Kudos and comments even more. I don't bite unless asked.


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron is having a super shitty day.

Agron was having a shitty day. So shitty it was almost comical. 

It had started with a traffic jam. Okay, fine, he was kinda used to it. But then he had to park several blocks away from the office because fucking Crixus, of all people, had taken his favorite spot with his big-ass family SUV. He and Naevia had just welcomed their first child, a baby daughter, why did they need such an awfully big car ? 

After driving around for a good fifteen minutes, he finally found a spot. It was quite a walk to reach the old brick building where Spartacus' firm was, so Agron had to start his morning with a run or he would have to endure Crixus' never-ending list of reproaches.

That's when it started raining. 

Of course Agron hadn't prepared for that, and even holding his jacket over his head did little to protect his shirt from getting wet and his carefully styled hair in place. 

When, at last, he reached the building, he was met with Spartacus' disapproving glare. He was really fucking late. Agron made his way to his desk, and it took all his self-control no to give Crixus the finger has the man started to enumerate Agron's faults. 

Agron managed to work in peace for about half an hour before a crisis hit the office. A crisis wasn't unusual, but it rarely required an emergency meeting with everyone, and Agron really wasn't in the mood for dealing with that kind of things right now. Spartacus wasn't a bad boss, he definitely was competant and passionate about the firm and its cases, and Agron usually loved his job, he was good at it, but it also seemed that 'Drama' was Spartacus' middle name.

The emergency meeting took all the rest of the morning, and by the end of it Agron felt like Friday couldn't come fast enough. After this hectic morning, Agron decided that was in a dire need of a coffee break. He would need the cafeine if he wanted to make it through the afternoon. In the nearby Strabucks, his choice was quickly made : it was a latte situation. And he might even ask for vanilla syrup, because he really deserved a treat.

After queueing for long minutes, he got out of the coffee shop with a tall vanilla latte with cinnamon in his hand and an almost-relaxed look on his face. Agron took the first tiny sip of his drink and sighed in contentment. Thanks the fucking Gods for hispter coffee. 

Agron was walking back to the office, hot coffee cup in hand, but then in the spent of less than two seconds he tripped on something and the extremely hot beverage was on his shirt, burning his skin through the ruined fabric. He didn't even have time to register or even to curse before an old lady was screaming in his ears. He dodged the handbag that was threatening to hit him in the face and tried to get away from the aggressive elderly woman who was accusing him of almost crushing her beloved Ceasar. Oh, so the tiny Yorkshire Terrier, which was barely bigger than a rat really, was the thing he tripped on ? The poor thing surely look traumatized, barking at Agron in its high-pitched voice, while Agron had been a few degrees away from being scalded to death and attacked by an angry old person.

Just as he got away from the confrontation, he realized that he, a grow-ass man, had just been handed his ass down by a grandma in the middle of the fucking street. And his latte was now on the front of his shirt, which now had a huge light brown stain in the middle. 

Fantastic. 

This day was like a never ending nightmare. He was dead tired, and it wasn't even Friday yet. The only thing he wanted was to get home, get in bed and sleep the rest of the week away, responsabilities be damned.

Finally, after another mini-crisis (when would this stop ?) and a massive paper jam, Agron was allowed to go home. He didn't even make it to the bedroom and tried to squizz his giant frame in the couch. One of his legs was dangling from the armrest, his shirt was still sticky with cold coffee and his arm was thrown over his eyes because he had forgotten to switch off the light. He was not comfortable, but he didn't have enough strength left in him to move.

He must have drifted off at some point, because he woke up to a gentle hand caressing his cheek. He slowly removed his arm from his eyes to look at the man who was kneeling next to him. Nasir's soft smile was the most beautiful thing he had seen all day.

Nasir let his hand fall to the man's tense shoulder and took in the stained shirt and the tired face before sitting by him on the couch.

''Rough day ?'' he said, tenderly carding his fingers through Agron's short hair. 

Agron wrapped his boyfriend in his arms and they laid back down on the couch in a tight embrace. It only took them a few seconds to settle down, and even though the couch was too small and Agron's shirt was still sticky, he finally allowed himself to let go of the stress of the day.

''Better now.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I've been caught in real life and apparently finishing up my MA dissertation is taking up a lot more time and energy that I had imagined. Who would have thought ? 
> 
> Kudos, comments and good vibes are still more than welcome in these times of need.


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir had been hoping for a distraction, but not this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually just finished writing this instead of starting my thesis, so it's lame and unbeta'd.

Nasir had always wanted to be a teacher.

Even if that meant having to actually wake-up and be alert in the mornings, his job had enough perks that he didn't mind the struggle most days. The brand new coffee maker in the staff room did also help.

Nasir had been teaching History in the same high school for a few years now, almost since he finished college. He felt at home there, he got along with most teachers (and could bitch about the few he didn't like with Naevia) andcould reign over the sometimes unruly teenagers without too much effort despite the fact that most had at least a few inches on him. 

But being a teacher also meant that he had to spend way too many evenings grading papers. Sometimes he really didn't mind that much, especially when the papers were good because it meant that he had done his job right, and that was one of the best feelings he knew. Other times where a pain, what with barely legible handwriting and completely absurd stories that definitely do not ressembled something that may have happened. But hey, that was part of the job too.

He usually liked to grade his papers at school because home was full of distractions, but today, for some reason, he decided against it (maybe because “distraction” now that he had moved in with Agron was much more appealing than just Food Network and Facebook, as it had been the case before). 

“Great”, he thought as he parked his car next to Agron's. Distraction first, History tests later. He definitely needed a cheer-me-up before grading anyway, he deserved it, and it had been so long since they last did anything anyway (like more than 48h, which is a really long time when your boyfriend is basically a walking wet dream). Nasir nearly broke into a run before coming through the front door, leaving his papers and his bag in an unbalanced pile next to it. He could here some noise coming from the kitchen, like someone rummaging through the fridge and clinging bottle together. He rounded the corner to be faced with...

“Ag- Duro?”  
“Hey, Little Man ! We're watching the game, wanna join ?”

Duro was grinning despite his mouth full of potatoe chips, looking absolutely ridiculous and kind of gross. Nasir hid a sigh : no distraction then, or at least not the kind Nasir had hoped for. He was never going to get any work done tonight.He watched as Duro grabbed like a hundred beer cans from the fridge before closing it and moving everything to the coffee table. He didn't drop one bottle, which Nasir was thankful for because he didn't want to clean up after the Schäfer brothers tonight. 

Agron was already on the couch, changing channels quickly before stopping on the game. It was still commercials, so there was no yelling yet. Nasir knew it wouldn't last long. He had been over at Agron's parents during the Six Nation turnament, and he was deaf from one ear.

“Babe!” Agron said enthusiastically when he saw Nasir. He grabs Nasir's hand and dragged him beside him on the couch (but mostly on his lap) before kissing him soundly. Nasir could here Duro making gagging noises from his spot on the couch, and Agron flipped him the bird without even turning to face him. Nasir laughed at the brothers' antics and detached himself from Agron long enough to grab a bottle from the table. He settled on the couch, and Agron instantly wrapped one arm around him before clinging their drinks together. The yelling started not two minutes into the game. Nasir narrowly avoided an elbow in the face, but smiled to himself when he saw how passionnate the brothers were about this simple rugby game. 

Nasir sat back near the armrest in order to avoid anymore flying limbs. He totally forgot his papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a year already. Where did the time go ? Maybe it's gonna take another year until the next chapter, maybe less (hope for less) but I really want to finish this story.
> 
> I got distracted by a little person named Frank Iero. This guy has been ruining my life for about a decade now, so blame him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay, and also that I will be able to update this. Suggestions and ideas are welcome, even if I have some of my own.


End file.
